Jane Palmer is the embalanced one
by Hajjie
Summary: Jane Palmer was dragged into the demigod world day she was born. Jane, one day meets Percy Jackson. Jane and the seven go on an one final adventure to set things right once and for all and maybe fall in love along the way. The story is way better than summary. rated T to be safe. I'm done read my story or I hope you drown in the river Styx. Man a least give it a look.
1. Meeting Percy Jackson

Jane Palmer knew from the age of eight she that was specipal. I mean She and the _bully_ knew.

It was a regular day at the Anderson Elementary school and it was recess. Jane and her friend Emily Hayes were playing tag. But suddenly Ethan Matthews stepped in front of Emily. Causing for her to hit into his belly and fall the dry grass.

Jane ran to her best friend and helped her stand up.

"ain't you going to apologize?" Ethan said knowing he was in the wrong. But no one talked back to Ethan thinking he would beat them up.

Jane gave Ethan her best 'are you stupid or what' look.

"S-sorry Ethan." Emily stammered

Ethan smirked. Thinking he was 'king of recess'.

Jane turned to Emily "Don't say sorry." She was angry. She knew how Ethan acted like he owned the playground. "Ethan's a big jerk and he knows it!"

Ethan knew the perfect comeback to say to Jane.

"Well your mother ran away because you're ugly."

Jane was pissed now. That was the most insulting thing someone had ever say to her. "My mom did not leave because of that and I'm beautiful." Jane and Ethan failed to notice the sky that was clear just moments ago was now filled with grey clouds.

"That's a lie. My mom said girls with black hair are witches and you're the ugliest girl I've ever seen!"

Ethan was so into the argument that he didn't see that all the kids that was on the playground was gone including Emily.

Jane felt like she was going to explode. It felt like her whole body was burning with power that wanted to be released. "You better shut your damn trap." Lighting clashed in the sky as she said that. Jane knew that if Ethan said another word, she was going to get kicked out of school for punching him.

Ethan finally noticed that there was a storm going on while they were arguing.

"First of all I'm going to tell the teacher what you just said. Second your dad has to work two jobs you guys are so poor. Third-."

That was it Ethan had insulted her and she had reached her boiling point.

Jane pointed right arm at the swings and lighting hit the pole. What Jane thoughts of what to do next died when she noticed what happened.

"Your, some freak! No wonder your mom left." Ethan cried. He looked like, an a feared duckling.

Jane's shock was gone as soon as she heard what Ethan said and punched him so hard he fall to the ground. She sat on top of him. "I. Am. Not. A. Freak." A she gave him a punch with each word. She going to give one last punch but she saw her gym teacher Mr. Patrick Matthews who was Ethan's father came outside and yelled something to the other teachers who were looking for them.

Then. Mr. Matthews walked up to Jane and pulled her off of his son.

"Why are you punching my boy?" Mr. Matthews said while holding Jane back.

"Your jerk of a son called me a freak, insulted my dad, and said that my mom ran away because he thinks I'm ugly."

Jane felt her anger starting to melt away. She looked up the sky and ignored whatever Mr. Matthews had to say. She noticed the clouds slowly disappearing just like her anger. She turned her attention back on Mr. Matthews just in time to catch him saying that he was calling her dad and going to the principal.

Mr. Matthews dragged his son to the nurse's office and toke Jane to the principal and told her his side of what happened. The principal still couldn't see how this little adorable eight year-old who needed a bath, could beat up Mr. Matthews ten year-old bully son?

An hour later. Jane's father Kyle Palmer arrived and was told about the situation by Mr. Matthews and the principal. Kyle toke Jane home.

As soon as the walked as far as the door Jane wanted to explain herself and tell her dad about what happened.

"Otousan I need to tell you something." Jane put on her important voice. Trying to sound like and adult.

Kyle smiled at his daughter. "Just a second Jane-chan."

Kyle opened the door to their house and Jane quickly walked in and headed for the kitchen.

Kyle sat by the table and waited for Jane.

Jane walked to the table having made her and her dad, sandwiches.

Kyle toke a bit of his sandwich and turned to Jane. "The sandwich is delicious Jane-chan. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Jane looked at her Father questionly. Then remembered what she had to say.

"Otousan I have superpowers."

Kyle wasn't surpised. In fact he knew somehow always knew there was something special about his daughter. So he just nodded.

"I know." He said it simply.

Jane was very happy at her father's understanding. But she didn't know that this was the start of her problems.

… …. …. …

Jane just finished her shift at McDonald's and was walking back to the park that she lived in. (yes I said she lives in a park.)She made a few sharp turns and found her secret place. It looks like someone had raided it.

She knew she had to get the hell out of there. Monsters had been after Jane since she was ten. They had killed her father who had tried to protect her. So she had some experience with them. Whenever they got to close she would use her powers on them and she always followed her guts.

Jane packed the all her items that survived and pulled her wavy black hair back in a ponytail and changed into a light grey tank top, dark blue flannel shirt and dark blue jeans. She pulled on her black backpack and toke off running. All of a sudden hit into something. She look up and saw a teen who looked her age. He had black hair, green eyes that looked like the sea. Jane stood and help the boy with green eyes up.

The green eyed boy smiled and was about say something. But two monsters that reminded Jane of Medusa. Came chasing after her. She was about take off when she show the green eyed boy take out a golden sword and sliced one the monsters head. The other Medusa sister snarled at the green eyed boy.

"Jackson give the girl or you're both going."

The Jackson boy toke a step back looking like he was about to pounce the Medusa sister. But was a second to late when she moved first summoned air to make the Medusa sister hit the tree. The Jackson boy moved quickly slashing her head off before she got up.

The Jackson boy turned and capped his golden sword into a pen. Jane didn't want or have time to ask, because she could sense more monsters not far behind. The Jackson boy gave her a smile that made her calmer.

The Jackson boy stucked his hand out.

"Percy Jackson."

He said quickly. Jane shaked his hand.

"Jane Palmer."

She said with a little nod.

"We have to get out of here. There's more of those monsters are after me."

Percy looked surpised.

"You know you're a demigod?"

Jane looked him like stupid.

"Hell no."

Percy seemed to understand. "Well our way out of here is nearby." Percy said turning around and walking quickly.

Jane walked right behind him. But sensed monsters around the corner that Percy was about to take. She held her hand out.

"There's more that of them over there."

Percy nodded and headed the other way. After about five minutes they finally get to Percy's ride. Jane just stared in ah for a while. It was a golden super-ship. Jane turned to see Percy already boarding the ship. She followed quickly after him.

They reached an area that looked like a kitchen. Percy sat down and Jane joined him. "So I'm guessing you want to know what the heck is going on?" Jane just nodded her head.

"Okay. You are a greek demigod. Your mom or dad is a god. You-."

"My mom."

"My friend Leo and me, are taking you to our camp with other children like us."

"Okay."

"So where is your dad?"

"Monsters killed him when I was ten. Been on my own since."

"It's okay."

"So tell me about youself."

"I'm awesome once you get to know me. I'm half Japanese and I guess Greek. I knew you before told me your name. I know how to read Japanese my dad thought me. I know many different marital arts, because whatever I read I memorize it. I can make people think I'm twenty-five. "Jane was telling the total truth.

Percy grew a grin. "Are you stalker?"

"If I was a stalker do don't you think I would be better armed then that." Jane said rolling her eyes. She knew Percy was messing with her.

"Yeah. I know. We should almost be there."

"So when can I meet the person who made a flying ship?"

"Right now. Come on."

Percy stood up and headed out the room. Jane followed. Percy lead Jane to a room that was full of pipes and gears. She saw a Latino boy under a machine. Percy cleared throat. The Latino boy rolled from under the machine and stood up. He took rag from in his tool bag and wiped his face. He turned around and just stared at Jane.

"Jane Palmer." She said.

The Latino boy stared at Jane a few more seconds

"Leo Valdez. Commander of the _Argo ll,_ bad boy supreme and son of Hephaestus." He grinned.

"Hephaestus. He's the god of fire and forge. Right?" Jane said thinking hard.

"Yep. But you'll soon learn the gods are all jerks. Especially your parent." Leo said rolling his eyes from experience.

"I believe you seem to have more experience with this kind of thing. I absolutely hate monsters." Jane said getting angry just at the thought but she knew not to lose control.

"Well I tell you about what happened if you like." Leo said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would like that." Jane smiled. She actually loved that idea. She was jumping inside just thinking about it.

"Great. We should actually be arriving soon so I should go start landing" Leo said heading for the door.

"Okay." Jane nodded. She was thinking about heading on the deck.

Jane and Leo headed there're serepate ways.

By the time Jane found her way to the deck they already were above the camp. She saw kids not much older than her heading toward a big house. The ship headed toward an area with more trees and she saw a warehouse that's roof was open. The ship slowly lowered to the ground and she waited for Leo to exit the ship.

"Um, do you want to go join Percy and me for lurch?" Leo asked.

"Sure. Percy's probably terrible at showing people around. He just ditched you and me and didn't look back." Jane laughing.

"Yeah, because he wants to see his girlfriend Annabeth. You'll meet her soon." Leo said while walking with Jane. He decided to tell Jane a bit about Camp Half-Blood.

They finally reached the exit of the warehouse.

"May I present to you. Camp Half-Blood!" Leo said while slowly opening the door.

….

**Who's Jane mom? Why was she able to change the weather? Is just the beginning to Jane's powers? Did the seven really defeat Gaea? Is Gaea they're only enemy? What new dangers will the demi-gods and they're new companion? Will Jane bring trouble to Camp Half-Blood?**

**Your questions will all be answered when I have time and finish the story. I have many ideas flying around in my head. **

**Oh and this is my first time writing any fanfiction story. I am very proud of my story and I would love advice on improving my writing. **

**I'm doing this story to improve my English, because I'm going to be the awesomest 12 year-old ever.**

**Being a writer is not easy the job is very tempting and very hard.**

**Please reveiw**


	2. More Demigod Drama

Jane stood in awe. "Wow. Leo I think I need tips on hiding, because you guys do it damn well." Jane said grasping in amazement.

It was truly amazing there were cabins with symbols she guessed to show who your parent was. There was a big Greece like building that had tables crowded with kids and an arena. A damn Greece style arena. Beyond the camp was a beautiful crystal blue sea.

She turned to Leo who was smiling proudly like a father who's, daughter just won a gold medal.

"I explain on the way." Leo said starting to walk away.

Jane followed him. He told her about the Mist and the leader of camp named Chiron. But were interrupted by two girls. One had short black hair with a red scarf on her head with a shirt that said Camp Half-Blood and dark jeans. She was bulky, she looked like she picked up weights usually. The other was a brunette. She was wearing the same shirt and similar jeans. She looked like she had her fair share of fights.

"Hey Leo, we got some ideas on upgrading weapons." The brunette said not noticing Jane.

"Jane. This rude girl is Clarisse and the other is Nyssa, she's my sister." Leo said smiling at Jane. Ignoring Clarisse glaring at him.

"Hi. I'm Jane Palmer." Jane said. Clarisse glare dropped and turned attention for the first time.

"Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares. And I see you're a daughter of Hecate." Clarisse said looking above her head.

She didn't know who Hecate was so she turned to Leo. "She's the goddess of magic. She can have some of the most unpredictable children. Because she can control all of the realms." Leo said wisely, He too was looking above her head.

Clarisse and Nyssa looked surpised.

"Wow Leo you're doing your homework." Nyssa said speaking for the first time.

Leo sighed. "That's what happens when your best friend is Annabeth."

"Thanks." Jane turned to Clarisse and Nyssa. "You guys want to head to lurch with us?"

They both nodded and started walking with Jane and Leo. Clarisse told her not to go in to the Aphrodite cabin. While Nyssa whispered something in Leo's ear making him greatly and glance at Jane.

When they reached the mess hall Clarisse and Nyssa went to they're own tables. Leo took her to a table with some kids, who she could swear she saw before. She took a seat and smiled at Percy. Then turned to the rest of the group. "Jane Palmer. Newly found daughter of Hecate." She turned to a blonde haired boy who sat next to a girl who looked Native American. "Is your name Jason Grace?" Jason nodded confusedly. Jane rubbed her face and looked up at the sky. "You don't make things easy do you?" Jane frowned at the ceiling like it wasn't suppose to be there. She sighed and looked back at the kids at the table. "Would you guys understand if I told that I've had dreams since I was ten years old about you guys fighting monsters?" Jane said putting her hands together and putting head of top of them.

They looked at Jane very closely each one of them thinking about her about what to say.

Annabeth was first to say something. "I understand." The rest of them waited for Annabeth to explain. "Hecate the goddess of three paths, so she may able to see the past, present and future." Annabeth finished.

"Well I think I can see the past and present. But it doesn't explain how at eight years old I was able to control the weather." Jane said looking at Annabeth.

The boy Jane remembered as Frank growled. "'Don't we get a break? We just finished fighting." Viciously forking his food.

A girl who Jane remembered as his girlfriend named Hazel sighed and rubbed Frank's back. "I agreed with you. But not like we can do anything about it."

"I think we should tell Chiron about this." Jason stated, sounding very concerned which Jane was sure nobody missed.

Everyone nodded. "After dinner." Percy said in agreement.

….

The seven and Jane headed toward the big house. Percy stopped in front of the doors and knocked. A middle age man with brown hair frowned when he saw them and turned to Percy.

"What happened?" He said sounding concerned.

"Jane here said she was able to control the weather." Percy said turning to Jane.

"Actually I can't control the weather. It just happens when I get angry." Jane stated.

Chiron observed Jane. "Who's your parent?"

"Hecate." Jane informed.

"Round up the counselors. I'll get Director.D" Chiron sighed. Then walked back into the big house.

"I'll getting Lou, Will and Katie." Leo said quickly like it was a race.

"No fair! Why you do you always pick the easy ones!" Piper whined.

"You know the rules." Leo stuck out his tongue out. Then grabbed Jane's wrist and toke off running.

….

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel did of half cabins while the boys did the others. The girls headed for the Ares' cabin.

"So, do you guys think I should help Leo with Jane?" Piper asked.

"Pipes, I thought you weren't the romantic type?" Annabeth said frankly surprised.

"Hey. I'm an Aphrodite child. It's in my blood." Piper said.

"Well I think we should leave it alone right now. And if there's no progress then burst in." Hazel agreed.

"Wait. What you mean 'we'." Annabeth.

"You'll included." Piper said heading for the Ares cabin door.

….

Leo dragged Jane to a cabin with symbol that looked like a crescent. Leo knocked on the door. A girl with black long and brown eyes answered the door.

"Leo what happened?" The black haired asked sounding concerned.

"Well, Jane is your sister and Jane tell will tell us when we're back at the big house." Leo said quickly.

"Hi, I'm Jane Palmer. Wow that the most I've said my name in day." Jane giggled at the thought.

"Well that how it is at Camp Half-Blood. And I'm Lou Ellen, head of the Hecate cabin." Lou informed.

"Well let's go get Katie and Will." Leo jumped in.

"Leo, again. You never let Piper get the easy ones." Lou chuckled.

"Well let's go I want to get back before Piper." Leo grinned.

….

Jane found out that Will was Leo's brother, Jake boyfriend and Katie also has boyfriend but she doesn't know it. They reached the meeting but the girls weren't there. Everyone there sat at the table. Jane didn't know where to sit so she turned to Leo.

"Um. Where do I sit?" She asked curiously.

Leo gave her a full on grin. "You can sit on my lap." Leo said obviously flirting.

Jane blushed. "Maybe if I didn't know you more than for four hours."

"Well how about I change that?" Leo said still grinning like a goof.

"Okay. So does this make us friends?" Jane said. She decided to take the closest seat to Leo.

Leo nodded his head.

"Well you still didn't tell what happened with you and the gods."

"Well I'll tell you after this." Leo informed her when he saw Annabeth and the others arrive.

Jane turned to the people at the table who were obviously waiting on her. She sighed and told them what happened. She excepted them to look disgusted but looked the opposite. They like they understood.

"Miss Palmer. Can you tell me if someone ever tried to somehow contact in your dreams?" Chiron said blankly.

Jane remembered a time it was about two years ago. "Yeah."

"Can you tell us what she said?"

"Sure, but it sounded like a rhyme or poetry." Saying that made all the others pale. _"A child of Hecate will be found by the sea. Guided by the seven of prophecy. Loved by one who has lost many. But she will be lost and embalanced. The night, justice and the earth are her enemies. She will bring the demigods uprising or the doom of immortal and mortal alike." _Jane finished.

The all of them sat in silent.

"What did I do?" Jane said innocently.

A girl with red hair and green eyes spoke up. "You just said a prophecy." She said.

….

**Go do your Greek homework and you'll know who the bad guys are and dude I need more reviews please.**

**Next chapter Jane will meet the gods and you'll learn a little bit about Jane.**

**Oh and I just learned what a Mary-Sue is. So I'll try not to make her perfect. Should have told me this from the beginning.**

**I'm taking a break for the rest of the day.**


	3. I can't think of a name

**Okay. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. But I had to find a new word.**

**Oh and I don't own PJO and HO, but I do own Jane Palmer. But if I did Nico and Leo would be a couple.**

**...**

_(Jane's P.O.V)_

Well. From what I learned from them over the years this is not good. And I want don't to bring them trouble. Maybe I should leave, man I hate when happens.

"Ahem"I snap my head to Chiron so quickly I think it was about to start spining. "I believe this should be told to the gods."

I look at the others and all of them clearly didn't want to speak with the gods.

"I think this Apollo"s fault." Frank said, getting the attention of everyone in the room and Will glaring at him.

I think I should come his defense, because he left out Ahprodite. "Actually, it's both Apollo's and Ahprodite's fault. It's like the gods give Apollo like once every millennium to write a prophecy and this time he just all out and then gave the scipt to Ahprodite," I turn to Piper and Will, who are sitting right next to each other "No offense."

"Don't forget Hermes." Leo said with a smirk.

"What did he do?" I asked. I don't think he had anything to do with prophecies?

"He gave us the Strolls." Leo said bursting into laughter with all the other demigods, except Travis and Conner.

"Ok ok. So who should to the gods?" Percy said looking at Chiron with a fair amount of seriousness.

"Well obviously Jane and all of the seven." Chiron said making it sound like it was obvious.

"But didn't we already do our part?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, But it mentioned the seven of prophecy." Chiron said rubbing his beard.

"When should we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. Ms Ellen can you please saw as much as you can about magic before then."

"I'd love to." Lou said in a tone that almost sounded mocking.

"Well then meeting dismissed." Everyone standed up and I follow Lou.

"So Lucy, what you going to teach me?" I said hopping around her so I could annoy her.

"Well first you need to stop hopping like a bunny. And starting tomorrow we'll exchange spells. Oh and don't called me Lucy." She said obviously annoyed.

"But I can't help it I haven't had a siblings in years and it's either Lucy or Louie." I remember my older brother Tom and my baby sister Lily, man I miss them.

"Wait, you had siblings?"

"Yeah." I smile sadly.

"What happened?"

"I left."

_(Time-Skip)_

Damn. Lou been working me to a plup. I mean it's cool that I'm learning useful spells and stuff, but she teached me like eighty spells then gave me a quiz. Who gives kids with ADHD a quiz when they learned it like one hour ago!? Lucy gave me a backpack with magic spell book, ambrosia, change of clothes, couple bottles of water and one of the magic plates from the mess hall (Lucy 'borrowed' it). So here I am heading to Bunker nine.

My thoughts interrputed by most of the seven except Leo. " So Jane how was you're training?" Percy said smiling.

" It would of gone well if Lucy gave me the spell book in the first place." I said elbowing Lou in the ribs.

"Hey how I suppose to know that you are like some kind of Kyle XY and stop calling me that." Lou said elbowing me back.

"Lucy go sing a musical or something."

"Can't your older sister say goodbye?" She said getting offended.

" You aren't that much older than me, just by six months."

"Girls, girls calm down." Jason said, looking he thought he had to break us up.

"Jason. This is how sisters say they love each other." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway. Come on let's go." Piper said opening the doors to Bunker nine.

"So. Percy what's my mom like?"

"I don't know? I never met her." Percy said.

"I met her. She helped me learn how to use the Mist when Percy and Annabeth were in Tartartus." Hazel said proudly.

"So is she a good person?"

"Better than most godly parents."

"Then they must be really bad parents."

"Yeah. Wait what d-" Hazel was cut off by Leo shouting that the ship was ready to take off.

I hugged Lou and kissed her cheeks.

"I swear to river of Styx I'll come back."

"I'll hold you to that." Lou smiled then turned to Annabeth, who kept glancing at me while talking to Lou.

I boarded the ship and started looking for Leo, so I heading for the engine room.

I opened the door to find it empty. Maybe some one would know where Leo is. I turned and for the ship's mess hall. Where I found Everyone except Leo.

I turned to Piper. "Piper where's Leo?"

"I think he's in the control room trying to make an auto pilot."

I thanked and headed for the control room. To see Leo talking to someone. I smiled.

"Leo. Who are you talking to?"

Leo jumped a little and turned to me. "I was talking to Festus."

"Who?"

"Well you never met him. I introduce you."

I walked into room to see a bronze dragon on the wall.

"Festus Jane, Jane Festus."

Festus started making noises that sounded like gears turning. Guess Festus said something embrassing about Leo because he started blushing. Though his tanned skin hides it well.

"Anyway Leo. You said that you were going to tell about your adventures."

"Oh. Well you'll want to take a seat you're going to be here a while."

_(Piper's P.O.V)_

I knew I was right she does like Leo. She's chasing Leo as much as he's chasing her. I turned to the rest of my group at the table with my Ahprodite smile on my face.

"Guys I was right. They're both crushing on each other."I said excitedly.

"Pipes Cool down. And I know she came to me twice yesterday asking where Leo was." Hazel said smiled.

"Leo came to me ten times in three hours." Annabeth nodded.

"Who's the girl?" Frank said curiously.

"Jane of course."I said rolling my eyes.

"So what we going to do?" Percy said smirking evily.

"Why are you guys so interested." Frank said.

"Man. Leo's our boy." Jason said smiled.

"I think give them a few weeks and if they stay in the friend zone we help them. But almost dieding for each other things speeds it up." I said. I know these things my mom's Ahprodite.

Everyone except Frank nodded their heads in agreedment.

_(Jane's P.O.V)_

"The gods really hide in the Empire State building. Do you know in how many movies the Empire State is destroyed?" I said.

"They really do and how did you watch movies?" Percy said looking at me suspiciously.

"I watched a bunch of movies." I said. Okay maybe it wasn't the whole truth, but I ain't need nobody crying.

We walked up to the elevator and Percy waved to a lady sitting behind the counter. Then we entered the elevator and waited for everyone in it to exit and Annabeth pushed a button that said the six-hundredth floor.

When the doors opened about twenty-six feet away there were huge thornes with human-like person sitting on them. When we reached the middle of the room all of the others bowed and of course I didn't move. What these jeans were twenty-five dollars!

Jason started tugging my jeans. "What Jason?"

"You've got to bow." He said glancing up at me.

"Heck no. These jeans are twenty-five dollars!"

"Okay. But Zeus will strike you with a lighting bolt."

"If I'm bowing he's buying me a new pair of jeans."

"Well I dare to tell him that. He's the one with the a gray beard and acts like he's better than us." Jason whispered

"Okay. I never turn down a dare."

"Wait I didn't mea-"

I ignored whatever Jason had to say and turned to the god in the middle of the room. He had a deep gray beard and eyes that looked like a storm. Yep that's Zeus.

I pointed my finger at Zeus. "If I'm bowing your buying a new pair of jeans."

Everyone looked shocked at what I said. Then a woman with deep brown hair and deep blue eyes started laughing.

"I like her." She giggled.

Zeus turned to a man sitting next to him who looked like her just came from vaction. "Did you have a another child? She acts like your son."

The god put his hands up and shook his head. Zeus turned to me. I could see in his eyes that there was rage in them.

"Who's your parent?"

"Hecate."

"And you dare speak to me in such a way." He said with his voice booming. The sky started to rumble and Annabeth jumped up followed by the rest of the seven.

"Zeus. Jane apologizes for speaking to you in such an ignorant manner." Annabeth said eyeing me.

"Annabeth don't put words in my mouth. And I don't apologize." I said challenging Zeus.

"I'll let be know that you're in my domeian and you're parent isn't here."

"She's never been here."

"Do I take that as a challage?"

"Sure as hell shou-." I said stepping up.I felt hands on my shoulders I turned around to see all of the seven's hands on my sholders

Let go!" I demanded.

"No!" All of the seven roared.

"You came so you can explain the prophecy. Not start a fight with Zeus." Percy said.

"Okay but after I say the prophecy I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

I told the gods the prophecy and most of the gods paled, except for Zeus who glared at me the whole time.

"I think we should kill her." Zeus said.

"You can't." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because killing me could mean you dieing also."

Zeus and me glared at each other untill someone cleared they're throat. Everyone's heads snapped to the other side of the room. A woman with black hair and deep blue eyes smiled when she saw me. I stared at her emotionless.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Who are you?" I said.

She smiled sadly. Walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm you're mother and I'm so sorry for all you've suffered."

"Oh my gods,"Hazel breathed. "That's the first time a god or goddess have ever hugged they're child."

I turned my head as I could with my mom hugging. "Really Hazel, hat the first thing you're going to say." I said. "Okay mom. You're really getting the embrassing thing down." I said.

She letting go and smiled. Then she looked like she remembered something sad because her smile dropped. "I'm sorry for what happened to you and your father." She looked like she was close to tears. I was about to pulled her into another When a god with blonde and blue eyes spoke up.

"So what should we tell them." He said eyeing the others.

"Maybe as well." A goddess said. She had black hair and eyes that looked similar to Annabeth's.

"Tell us what?" Frank said.

The goddess sighed. "Nemeis is going crazy saying that a demigod is making things unbalanced and might help Gaea and someone else break out." She rolled her eyes.

Well that ain't good. Now I'm goddess bait. I turned to Annabeth who was looking at me like 'you better say something smart because I can't think of nothing to say'. I sighed. Well we better go look for this goddess to find out what's going on.

"Where's Nemeis now?"

"Who knows she said she was going to find this child."

"What is going do to this child?"

"Kill him or her."


	4. Heading to Greece Again

**I love all my viewers for taking a choice to read my story man thank you, I was starting to think my fic was stupid. And don't worry the rest of people who need love I'm thinking of some people to make them end with. Only Reyna is a problem. Wait I got it, Athena's cabin here I come here. But, though I didn't read the latest book (Don't stone me!) I have a reason. I can't deal with Nico getting abused! I mean, at least give Nico a boyfriend in the last book or something. I'll even give my inner Lico fan a break and stop messing with Caplyso. Oh and I didn't forget her. Enjoy!**

**...**

_(Jane's P.O.V)_

I felt all the color be drained out of my face. I turned to the seven, who all was wearing a simlar expression on they're faces.

"Annabeth what do we do?" I said, ignoring my mother, who gasped.

Annabeth broke out her daze and turned to me with an expression on her face that said she was thinking.

"You believe your that demigod?" The same goddess with black hair and gray eyes said, with curiously.

I snapped my head to her. "Yes I do. It would explain alot of things."

"I have an idea, but you won't like it." Annabeth said, who was now standing next to me.

"As long as I don't die, I won't hate it."

"Well. You might die."

"I dislike that plan."

"But, you said you won't hate it."

"I said I won't hate it. Hate is a strong word. But, I can dislike it."

"Okay Whatever. We need Nemeis here."

"No. _You_ need Nemeis here."

"Jane, can you please be quiet so I can put my plan into work," Annabeth turned to a goddess, who was sitting in the corner. "Iris, can you please message Nemesis and tell her Jane is here."

Iris nodded her head and left the room. I turned to my mother, who was silent the whole time.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

She looked at me sadly. "I was in the Underworld," she said, while caressing my cheek. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them."

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Stop who."

Before she could say something the elevator doors opened. A woman who looked like my evil orphanage caretaker. Wait a mintue, that _is_ my evil orphanage caretaker. The same dirty blonde hair and oak brown eyes. Matched her name too. Miss. Oakwall.

I gasped. "M-Miss. Oakwall?"

Miss. Oakwall smiled evily and said, "I'm so glad to see you."

Annabeth and Hecate looked curiously. Then looked at Miss. Oakwall.

"Jane. That's Nemesis, not your Miss. Oakwall." Annabeth said standing in between me and her.

"Actually, I am . And honey I've been looking for you."

"Go suck an oak tree." I said, glaring at her.

"My oak trees take offense." A goddess shouted behind me.

Miss. Oakwall looked at the goddess and yelled, "Shut up Demeter!"

Demeter huffed and glared at her. Then Hecate stepped up.

"Nemesis. You better watch yourself, you won't lay another hand on my daughter and came back with it!" Hecate said, as glaring at Miss. Oakwall. Or is it Nemesis?

"Hecate, think about it. We don't know what they have planned for her. She'll make her help rise competely Gaea this time!" She shouted, while pointing at me.

"She wouldn't dare!"

"She's already tried to take her. She killed many to get this child."

"And I tried to stop it. She turned my own against me!"

"Exactly my point! She'll use her if I don't kill her."

You know what I noticed. Everyone was glaring at three people in the room. Hecate, Nemesis, or _me_! Turned to my mother. "Who is she talking about?" I demanded.

Hecate turned to me and her eyes softened. "The goddess Nyx."

"That's not possible! She's still in Tatartus." Percy said.

Nemesis turned to him. "She's got connections like all of us." Then turned to me.

"Give me the child and all of this will end."

I looked at and gave her the 'you want to fight?' stare.

"I'm in agreement with Nemesis." Zeus said.

I turned to Zeus and said, "Dude. Who's side are you on?"

"The side you die on."

"Then darling your on the wrong side, because I'm dieding of old age and I will fight for me to live," I turned to Nemesis. "I'm talking to you."

"You must not see what's going on, to be so cocky." Nemesis said.

"Oh, I completely see what's going on. But, I'm not the same eleven year girl locked in a room." I informed.

"Well, since you know what's going on. You have to two weeks to find live." She turned and left.

I looked at Hecate. "How the fuck do I that?"

Hazel gasped. "Language!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Honey, I'm dieing in fourteen days. I don't care."

Hecate grabbed my chin and made me look at her. "You will find a way to live. I know you that much," She turned to Annabeth and Percy. "I'm trusting you two to teach my daughter all she can learn about the gods and teach how to fight with a sword." Then turned back to me "I need you to find my torches."

"How can lose torches?"

"Never mind that. Someone has them."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes and No, well I can sense them and it's not good."

"And they're?"

Hecate swallowed. "In Greece."

Everyone in the jaw's dropped, except me. I don't know she's talking about.

Frank started shaking his head. "I'm not going back to Greece."

"What's wrong with Greece? It's a beautiful county." I said, coming to Greece's defense.

"It's not the county. It's the _gods_ in the county." Leo pointed out.

"So your sending us on a suicide mission?" I asked.

"Kind of. But hey, to my defense. I need my torches like Zeus needed his lighting bolt." She looking at Zeus.

"I still think the Jackson boy did it." Zeus eyeing Percy.

"Anyway. I need you to get it. Oh and here," She handed me a stone with crescent and stars on it. "I have a feeling you need this to guide you to the torches,but since your my child you might sense the torches once you get close. I've got to go." She kissed me on cheek, hugged me and disappeared.

"Wow." Was really all I was able to say.

"Dude. You have the best godly parent ever," Percy said.

A goddess with curly brown hair and blue eyes huffed in disagreement. "I'm a wonderful mother. Right Piper." She looked to Piper for defense.

"Mother, speak English please." Piper said, trying to look innocent and failing terribly.

"So what do we do now?" I said.

"I guess go to Greece." Leo said, with a frown on his face.

Don't need them to go with me I'll be fine. I think. I sighed. "I don't want to cause you guys trouble. I can do this by myself." I faked a smile, though I think they saw straight through it.

They all looked at me like I was stupid. "Are you crazy?" Piper said, with concern in her voice despite it.

"I don't think so? Well, maybe a little." I smirked.

Hazel dragged me and rest of the seven out the Empire State building, without another word to the gods. Half way to the Argo ll, Hazel finally turned to me, and said, "We're going to Greece. With or without your permission."

"We are?" Frank and Annabeth said in unison. The others glared at them.

"We can pick up stuff in Spain." Leo nodded in agreement.

Jason looked Leo suspiciously, "Did you have this planned out?"

"Hey, just in case." Leo said, putting his hands up.

"Well, we should get going," Annabeth said. "Jane, me and you have an history lesson in an hour."

I groaned inwardly and followed them back to the Argo ll. I asked Frank where 'our' room was to sit and think. Or at least try, it's really hard to think when you have ADHD. The slightest thing could interrupt my thinking.

It was a regular size room, with two beds and an desks. I sat on the bed in corner of the room.

I closed my eyes and remembered my last night at the Madison Orphan. It was cool, purposely turned the heat off to my room on an below zero degrees night. I saw a light flicker outside my window. I peeked out the window and saw a light. I remember seeing that same night my dad died. I felt something pulling me toward it. I looked around the room for something to break the window with, the damn woman nailed my window shut. I found a bowl that she forget to take out today, she was in a hurry for some reason. I banged the bowl againest the glass until it break. I cleared as much glass as I could, so I didn't get cut. I crawled out the window to step on the curve. Thank god it was a two story drop. I kind of jumped and fall off and my ribs collided with the lightly snow covered ground. The pain was like my muslues were on burning. But my desire to lay on the ground and moan in pain was not as powerful as my will to get the hell out of hair. I ran for the light. It felt like I was running for an hour, when I reached an highway. I knew an highway meant stores. I had learned couple months ago that I could make people believe I was older, but giving them fake money didn't always work. I decide to make a fire under a bringe and rested the night.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I turned my head in pure reflex. It was Jason. I smiled.

Jason eyed me. "You okay?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, I came to get you to eat before your history lesson with Annabeth." He smiled knowingly.

I stood up and followed Jason to the mess hall and grabbed a plate. I sit down and imagined the lunch box's my dad made. I started observing the teenagers. Piper looked like she was taking the news for Nyx pretty good. I couldn't see Leo, so that means he's in the engine room. Jason's joking with Frank. Hazel is the one who doesn't look good. I ask her what wrong.

"I have'nt talked to Nico in more than a month."

"Who's that?"

"He's my brother."

"Oh, the one that plays he's goth."

Hazel chuckled. I gave a dead serious face. Hazel giggled.

"Man, you got that down pact." She smiled,

"That's the look my boss gave me."

We both bursted out laughing. Before we could talk some more, Annabeth walked in and eyed me. I groaned, my training begins. Before I walked out, Percy said, "Jane. After Annabeth you've got sword training." I groaned again. I felt like I was at school.

_(Time-Skip)_

I practical dropped myself in my bed. Frank was on watch out with Hazel, so I had the room to myself.

...

_I saw a boy with pale skin and dark hair run past me. Trailed by monsters. He rised a skeletons from the ground, so he could run. He ran for like an hour before he looked for shelter. But I noticed this place didn't look like America. The building were different, foreign maybe. The boy hid in a crappy looking building that looked like it had rats and roaches. _Roaches_ such evil creatures. I toke the chance to get closer and I've seen him before. He's Hazel's brother Nico. _

_Suddenly my dream changed to abousult darkness. I turned to see a woman, who was wearing something that looked like the stars. The woman smiled evily, but I've seen a smile like that the night my dad died, except different._

_"I will send them after you and your so called friends." The woman said._

_I'm thinking through the goddesses I learn today and decide to answer her. "They are my friends. If they weren't why would they go to Greece with me. Huh."_

_She continued to smile, "But, how far will they go far for you?"_

_I didn't answer her. I truly didn't know._

_"You have a great destiny. You can join me."_

_"Why would I join you? You killed my family."_

_"To live. You've always looked after yourself."_

_"Then you know nothing about me." _

_"Darling, I know everything about you."_

_My brain was finally connecting the dots. She was Nyx. I started to back away and her smile became a full on grin. She grabbed my knees and started to drag me on the ground. I tried to free myself by kicking but she was to strong._

Suddenly I was awake and Frank was standing or me with his hand on my shoulders.

"Jane are you okay?" Frank said, with concern and sleep heavy in his voice.

"Yeah. Thanks for waking me up."

"What did you dream about to be kicking in your bed?"

"I'll tell you and the others tomorrow."

Frank obviously was to tired to argue, so he went to bed. And I soon fall back to sleep.

_(Time-Skip)_

I waked up to the sound of bells and Leo yelling 'Breakfast'. I dragged Frank and myself to the mess hall. I toke a seat and Frank started elbowing me. I groaned.

"Okay guys. I've got to say something." I said, gaining they're attention.

"Hazel. Your boy is being chase in one of the European countries. Hopeful Spain.

"What do you mean hopeful Spain?" Hazel glared at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, "So we can save his punk ass. Oh and Nyx threatened me last night."

Everyone paled including myself.

"What did she say." Annabeth.

"Something along the lines of Kidnap you, threaten your friends and join me and I'm sending monsters after you." I faked a smile.

"You really are crazy." Hazel said.

"I like psyhocatic better." I smiled.

"Well Jane since you have so much energy, sword practice after breakfast." Percy said, with an evil smile on his face. I groaned.

Frank shoke his head. "Percy she don't need might help in the fighting department. You should have seen her last, she was fighting like an Amazon with that bed."

The seven started laughing and I glared at Frank. I flicked my wrist and a spoon hit Frank's forehead. Everyone started laughing so much we started crying.

Nyx was very wrong. It was not how far they will go for me, it was far _I_ will go with them.

...

_**Hope you enjoyed. I think this my longest chapter. Please Fav, Follow and Review. I'd love advice.**_


End file.
